Call of Duty: The Beginning of Siege
by Siege25
Summary: My first story. Siege was all but a normal soldier, following orders, and getting shit done. But in Vorkuta, he was brainwashed by two Soviets and a German scientist. Unfortunately for the brainwashers, their plans are foiled by a certain Russian who also got stuck in his mind. Now in interrogation, how will he come to? Brainwashed, Cured, or something else? My OC introduction.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, what's up Fanfiction readers! I'm Siege25, and I'm new here. Why am I writing a story so fast? So I can introduce you all to my OC! I've had an idea for a story for a while now, but you guys need to be introduced to my OC before this story gets airborne. Read & Review is appreciated! Note that this story follows sort of like the game Call of Duty Black Ops I, but my OC is in the interrogation chair this time, while Alex Mason (the main character) joins Hudson and Weaver in the interrogation room. Hope you guys enjoy. Please do not criticize me on my story writing, this is the first time I've written a story. And also, don't criticize me on the storyline, I normally skip the talking parts so I can get to the action, so some of this is my own work.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Call of Duty franchise, only my OC and my story.**

* * *

He awoke finally, and found himself in a weird room with tvs surrounding him. He then heard a voice.

"Wake up."

He didn't respond at first, still surveying the room.

"Wake up!"

He then spoke, "Where am I? Where's Reznov?"

"That answer will come to you, in good time."

"Who are you people?" he shot back.

The man had black hair, dark brown eyes, and his white shirt was covered in blood.

"You will know that as well, soon."

Images started to flash through the man's head.

"Take us back if you could, 1961, Bay of Pigs, Operation 40, what happened?"

The man chuckled, "Heh, we all got killed."

The interrogators got furious, "Do not fuck with us Siege! We know when you're lying! We know you went in with Woods and Mason!"

The man, now known as Siege muttered to himself, "Woods…. Mason."

The interrogators were fed up.

"This is a waste of our time."

Siege then remembered.

"I remember, we went in to kill Castro."

The screen then darkens. Nothing is heard, until…

"The cops are gonna be here soon. Let's make this quick," a man said.

A lighter is then lit, to which after a few seconds, dissipates.

* * *

Mission info:

Team: Op 40

Date: April 17, 1961

Time: 0500 hours.

Mason, Woods, and Siege sent in to kill Castro, Carlos in support.

* * *

When the screen lightens, we see four men, all wearing tropical civilian clothing in what appears to be a bar.

The man who warned the others of the cops, Sergeant Frank Woods, speaks up again, "Hey Carlos, you met these guys right?"

Woods points to his right, "This is Mason."

Mason and Carlos shake hands.

Woods then points to his left, "And this is Siege."

Siege shook hands with Carlos.

Carlos then explained to Woods, Mason, and Siege the plan to not only kill Castro, but explains the escape route as well.

Just after Carlos finished, Woods noticed the Cuban police outside and looked at Siege while saying, "We've got company."

Siege followed up by saying, "Okay, act casual." The police walked in, and proceeded to throw the bar dancer out of the way.

One policeman took notice of Siege, and while approaching, asked Siege, "What is your name?"

Policeman's mistake for getting too close. Woods then grabbed him and cut the policeman's hand and wrist from his body.

Woods, Mason, and Siege then took the opportunity of the officer's guns jamming to whip out their ASP pistols and kill each of the three officers with a headshot. Carlos then threw each man a Commando assault rifle, each equipped with a grenade launcher.

"Police outside the building! Armed with KS-23 shotguns!"

Mason exclaimed. Woods shouted back, "Find as much cover as you can, and take 'em out! Siege! On me!"

Woods then opened the door, and the bloodfest began.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think of my very first chapter?**

 **Let me know!**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, Siege25 back with Chapter 2 of this story! So, my OC just seems like a normal guy right? A soldier taking orders and getting shit done, but in the next mission, which is Vorkuta, my OC will find out that he's not so normal after all. Also, I will be skipping some missions. After Vorkuta, Siege will come back in at the mission called Payback(check the Black Ops wiki for mission info). And then we'll head back to the interrogation room for the mission Revelations, and then will accompany Hudson, Weaver, and Mason to finish off Dragovich. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Call of Duty franchise, only my OC.**

* * *

As Woods opened the door, Mason, Siege, and Woods took out the police quickly. Afterwards, Siege walked over and picked up the KS-23 shotgun and used it to take out most of the hostiles quickly.

"Look out! We got Reinforcements!" Woods shouted.

He was right, Siege had to roll out of the way to avoid getting run over by police. With a well placed shotgun shot to the engine of the car, the car blew up.

"Hostiles down!" Siege shouted.

"Nice job brother!" Woods shouted back.

However, things got a little harder for the soldiers. The Cuban police had established a blockade, and there were too many to handle.

"Ahh! We gotta get off the street!" Mason shouted.

"Quick my friends, into the alley!" Carlos shouted.

As soon as they got into the alley, they spotted a car and decided to use it to escape.

Carlos the said to them as they got in, "My men and I shall meet you at the airfield, good luck my friends!"

Mason drove while Woods was in the passenger seat and Siege was in the back. When Mason backed the car up to where they could drive away, Woods yelled, "Pedal to the Metal, Mason!"

As soon as Mason drove them out of the alley, the flashback ended, sending it back to the interrogation room.

The interrogator then said, "You had escaped from police, what happened next?"

Siege couldn't answer, he was losing consciousness.

"We're losing him! Do it again, we have no choice!" The interrogator yelled.

Siege then was shocked with electricity, "AUUUUUUGH! What… the… fuck? Guh!"

The scene went back to the flashback, this time, Woods, Siege and Mason were overlooking Fidel Castro's compound and the airfield.

"Carlos should be sending the signal about…"

While Woods stalled at the end of the sentence, a flare was shot up and then exploded, giving them the signal.

"Now! Hook up!" Woods shouted.

The three men hooked up and while Siege landed, Woods and Mason took out the two guards. Siege decided that swapping out his shotgun for an FN FAL would be a wise decision. The men then proceeded of to move in on Castro. Again and again hostiles fell one by one until finally they reached the room with Fidel Castro inside of it.

"Ready to make history guys?" Woods asked.

Siege, now with his ASP out said, "You bet."

When they opened the door, Castro used his wife as a shield and started to blind fire. With a well aimed shot, Siege fired his pistol in which he killed Castro with a headshot. But, Castro's wife picked up his shotgun. But before she could fire, Siege killed her with a headshot by his FN FAL rifle.

"Crazy bitch! He uses her as a shield and she still protects him?" Woods questioned.

They then headed to the airfield, which was under heavy fire from the Cuban police.

"Hurry my friends! You must get to the plane!" Carlos said.

They all managed to get to the plane, to ensure their escape, Siege provided cover fire from the plane's minigun.

"Dammit! They blocked us off, no time for takeoff!" Woods shouted.

"I'll make sure you make it." Siege said.

Siege then jumped out of the plane and ran to the ZSU and took control of it.

"Damn it! Siege, what are you doing?" Woods yelled.

"Clearing you guys a path!" Siege yelled back.

Within seconds, he shot at the trucks blocking the way and cleared a path for the plane.

"Damn it Siege! Why?!" Woods yelled through the comms.

"It's what I signed up for." Siege said.

He was then attacked from behind and knocked out.

When he came to, he didn't know where he was, but the man he saw talking to two Russians startled him the most.

"Castro? But, we killed you!" Siege said.

"No, you killed a double, you think I didn't know about your plan. Do with him what you wish general, he is my gift to you, in honor of our new relationship." Castro said.

"He will know suffering beyond his darkest fears. I have plans for you American." The Russian, known as Nikita Dragovich said.

Back in the interrogation room, Siege said, "Oh he did. Dragovich sure did."

* * *

 **Oh, shit.**

 **So, how was Chapter 2 guys?**

 **I will give you guys updates as soon as I can, I just moved to the country, and not only do I have other things to do, I have work to do as well, so please keep checking back for updates.**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up! Siege25 back with Chapter 3 of this story! So now my OC Siege is now going to remember the events in Vorkuta, where he was imprisoned and met Viktor Reznov. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

The interrogators then asked Siege to remember what happened next.

"After you were captured, where did Dragovich take you?"

"Augh. That hell hole Vorkuta, where we had to fight, just to survive. But I didn't plan on staying for my full reservation time."

The scene changes to show a man punching Siege in the face.

"Viktor Reznov."

"He was there, when I told him I was friends with Mason, he knew me as friendly, even though he was Russian."

The flashback continues.

"You will die here, American."

Siege threw a light punch to get Reznov off of him. It worked, but a little too well as Reznov was sent flying.

Still, the Russian was sturdy. "You hit like a child!" Reznov shouted.

Still, that was Siege's best punch, but, why did he feel like that he could hit harder? Then, a guard came in and was about to attack Siege when Reznov shouted, "Hey, Svoloch!" The guard then proceeded to beat Reznov, that is until Siege got up, turned the guard around…

… and punched him full force. The punch was so strong that not only did Siege spill the guard's blood, he also broke the guard's neck, killing the guard. Siege then offered to help Reznov up.

"How can I trust you, American?" Reznov asked.

"Because I'm friends with Alex Mason." Siege said.

Reznov, at these words, accepted the help.

"A friend of Mason is a friend of mine. Reznov, Viktor is my name, and yours, comrade?"

"Siege."

"Siege." Reznov repeated, "Every journey begins with a single step. This, is Step one!"

"SECURE THE KEYS!"

Reznov then retrieved the keys from the guard. While running, Reznov rallied the prisoners.

"What is step two?"

"ASCEND FROM DARKNESS!"

"Step three?"

"RAIN FIRE!"

"Four?"

"UNLEASH THE HORDE!"

"Five?"

"SKEWER THE WINGED BEAST!"

"Six?"

"WIELD A FIST OF IRON!"

"Yes, yes, my friends! URA!"

"URA!"

The POWs came upon a huge man, who had easily taken out two guards.

"Siege, let me introduce you to Sergei Kozin, The Monster of Magadan!"

"Glad your on our side, Sergei." Siege said.

Sergei and Siege were making short work of the guards. One guard was still alive. Siege noticed his forearm was glowing. Pointing it toward the guard, he let the energy shoot through his forearm. The next thing that was heard was a sound of a shotgun. A blue orb struck the guard, to which he then died.

 _What the fuck?_ Siege thought to himself.

"Quickly Siege!" Reznov shouted.

The POWs reached the elevator and were heading to the surface. One Russian prisoner asked Reznov…

"Reznov, you sure we can trust this American?"

"With my life. He is friends with a friend of mine, he is to be trusted with your life. In Vorkuta, we are all brothers."

Once they reached the top, Sergei brutally killed the guard who was being assaulted by the Prisoners. Then, they were opening the door to the courtyard.

"Reznov, your men have gotta know this is suicide." Siege told Reznov.

"Victory… comes with sacrifice Siege."

When the door opened, everybody was being shot down, Siege was at least armed with the Makarov pistol he received from the dead guard.

"Siege! Over here!" Reznov shouted.

Siege looked to where Reznov was heading, he was behind a coal car for cover. Siege followed them, while Reznov and Sergei pushed, Siege provided cover fire so that they could complete step 3, Rain Fire.

"Step 3!"

"Rain Fire!"

The gunner building then went up in flames, signaling that they could move forward. They eventually came upon a building with an arms locker.

"Sergei! Open the arms locker! Siege! Get to the top, and support the uprising in the south! Step 4!"

"Unleash the horde!"

The prisoners held the slingshot for Siege to use.

Siege aimed for the farthest target, and let go of the slingshot.

BOOM!

One target down. Two left.

Siege aimed for the next farthest target, and let go of the slingshot.

BOOM!

Two targets down. One to go.

Siege aimed for the last target, and let go of the slingshot.

BOOM!

"URAAAAA!"

"We'll done Siege! Now, grab a shotgun!"

A prisoner then asked Reznov while Siege grabbed the KS-23 shotgun.

"How do we achieve step five?"

"Patience, my friend. The answer will come to- It's here the enemy chopper is here! Good!"

Another prisoner asked, "How is this good?"

Reznov answered, "Because now we can achieve step five!"

Siege knew what it was.

"Step 5!" Siege said.

Reznov answered, "Skewer the Winged Beast!"

After fighting through some guards, Reznov and Siege then reached the place where Siege would skewer the winged beast.

"Siege! Grab the Harpoon!"

Siege did so.

"Take your moment!"

Siege shot at the helicopter.

The helicopter came crashing down.

"URA!"

"Now, my friends, step six!"

"Wield A fist of Iron!"

After more gunshots, Reznov got a blowtorch and unlocked the armory door. Inside was a Death Machine and then, they all could achieve…

"Step 7?"

"RAISE HELL!"

All guards who were in their way we're being killed left and right. Then…

"They're using tear gas!"

The scene then switched from Siege choking on the tear gas to the interrogation room.

"They used tear gas, I couldn't breath."

"Was Reznov still with you?"

"He never left me."

The scene then came back to the flashback. Reznov then explained,

"Inside this warehouse, lies the key, to step 8."

"Freedom."

Reznov and Siege rode their motorbikes while shooting down the guards with their Model 1887 shotguns. They then got onto a truck that had a minigun in the back, they eventually got to the train.

"Jump, Siege! Jump!"

Siege looked, he couldn't leap that far, but he had to try. For freedom. He jumped, and he made it.

 _How?_ Siege thought to himself. That thought would have to wait.

"C'mon Reznov! Step eight! Freedom!"

Reznov said, "For you Siege! Not for me!"

"Reznov!"

* * *

 **Why Reznov? Why?**

 **This ends Chapter 3.**

 **Please Read & Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Call of Duty franchise, only my OC.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with Chapter 4, in this chapter, Siege explains why he was gone for so many missions and begins the next mission, Payback, and will also learn more about his powers. Read & Review is appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Call of Duty franchise, only my OC.**

* * *

"What happened after Vorkuta?"

"Hmph, I was inactive. They wanted to truly know what happened, and I wouldn't tell them. So they kept me out of duty for five years."

"They put you back in when Woods and Mason were captured, you went in and rescued them."

"Yeah, and they were the most happy that I've seen in 7 years."

* * *

Mission info:

Designate: X-ray

Date: February 19, 1968

Time: 1100 hours

Mason and Woods presumed K.I.A.

Siege gone in to extract

* * *

Siege, in camouflage heard the familiar voices.

"What are we gonna do Mason?"

"Don't know Woods."

The guy who was watching them told Woods to play.

Siege had to get in there, with swift movements, he killed all the men who were in the room with his AK-47.

Woods and Mason were shocked and happy to see Siege.

"Siege? How the hell did you get here?" Woods asked.

"Everyone thought you were dead." Mason followed up.

"I'll explain later, right now, let's deal with the hostiles." Siege said.

Running through the tunnels, they killed everyone in sight, once they reached the exit, they discussed the mission.

"We need to save the other POWs." Woods stated.

"Not to mention, Kill Kravchenko." Mason said.

"Kravchenko? Who's Kravchenko?" Siege asked.

"He's Dragovich's second in command." Woods answered.

"We'll then he deserves to be killed." Siege stated.

After the discussion, and saving the POWs, they reached Kravchenko. He had knocked down Mason and Woods.

"Fools." Kravchenko said.

Kravchenko was then stabbed by a knife.

"No, you're the fool." Siege stated.

"If I am going down, you all are coming with me."

Kravchenko then pulled the pins from his grenade belt. Siege then threw himself and Kravchenko out the window. He had saved Woods and Mason.

BOOM!

"Siege!" Woods and Mason yelled.

"Damn it. He's gone again." Woods said.

"Yeah, and he ain't coming back." Mason added.

Or so he thought…

Siege woke up from what seemed to be only seconds of being knocked out. He was still alive, he didn't even suffer a burn.

 _Extra resistance?_ He then looked at his clothes. _Blast resistance armor? What happened to me?_

The blast resistance armor was a gray color, and the top of the armor was sleeveless. The bottom half was jeans.

Kravchenko then got up and approached Siege, unarmed. Siege knew what was coming. Kravchenko threw a fist, Siege dodged and jabbed Kravchenko hard in the head twice. Kravchenko swung again, Siege dodged again and gave two more powerful jabs with his other hand. Kravchenko swung once more. Siege dodged and gave Kravchenko a huge punch to the gut. Siege's wrist and hand then glowed blue. Allowing the energy through, a sound of a gunshot was heard. Kravchenko was sent flying way back. Kravchenko immediately got up and charged. Once he was close enough, Siege threw Kravchenko in the air and started hitting Kravchenko rapidly. For the last hit, Siege charged up some energy in his right forearm and struck Kravchenko with the last vicious blow. Siege surveyed Kravchenko's body. Kravchenko was dead. Siege then passed out.

* * *

 **And that's the true power of my OC! And he's got a lot more than that in him!**

 **Sorry this chapter's so short, I'm dying to get this story finished!**

 **Just an update here, I'm skipping the Mission at Rebirth Island and heading straight to the part where my OC tries to remember what the numbers mean.**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back with Chapter 5! There's not much time left before there is a Nova 6 strike on the US! Will Siege remember the numbers? Let's find out! Sorry that this chapter's even shorter than the last one, I promise that the next chapter will be longer.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Call of Duty franchise, only my OC.**

* * *

One interrogator was getting impatient.

"This is no use, we're running out of time, the Nova 6 strike on the US us imminent. Just forget this, it's over."

The other interrogator said, "Not yet, I have one more card to play."

The interrogator left the other two and opened the door to reveal, it was Alex Mason.

"Hudson, Weaver, get out of here, tell them I failed."

Weaver, one of the interrogators, said, "You want to die with him? Your choice, Mason!"

Mason resumed his approach, and threw a TV off of its stand.

"Damn it! Why can't you remember? I know you Siege, you're not a traitor! Weaver and Hudson are right, we're out of time. I know you Siege, please, try and remember."

Siege was about to punch Mason, but then, his mind cleared. He knew where the station was, he thought.

"Mason, play that frequency again. One more time."

"Okay, here. Just listen."

Siege listened to the frequency. He listened, and listened, and listened…

Then, he remembered, from 7 years ago, while hearing Dragovich say, "All preparations and communications will be broadcasted from the Rusalka."

He was with Castro, Kravchenko, and Dragovich. He noticed the name on the ship.

"RUSALKA"

"Mason, suit up. Get me my armor and weapons."

"Why?"

"I know where the source of the broadcast is."

"Where is it?"

"The Rusalka."

Mason then spoke through the communicator, "Hudson, Weaver, Woods, we got him back. We have the location."

" _We've got him back?_ " Hudson spoke through the communicator.

"Affirmative, Hudson. Siege is back."

* * *

 **Yes! I knew my OC would come to! Now go get that damn Russian Dragovich!**

 **Next chapter is the next to final chapter, the final chapter will show what Siege does after the war.**

 **Read & Review is appreciated!**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Finale

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back once again with Chapter 6: The Finale! Even though this isn't the final chapter, I named chapter 6 the finale because this is the final mission. Read & Review is appreciated! Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Call of Duty franchise, only my OC.**

* * *

Within a few minutes, Mason, Hudson, Siege, Woods, and Weaver were making their way to the Rusalka. Woods and Weaver's team got on first. Siege provided cover fire for them.

"Careful up there, they got RPGs down here!" Woods shouted through the communicator.

"Don't worry Woods, we'll take 'em out!" Siege yelled back.

When they were finished with the enemies, an enemy hilo tried to shoot them down. It failed, but the helicopter Siege, Mason, and Hudson were in had taken heavy damage.

"Get us over the pad!" Hudson yelled.

Siege succeeded in doing so, then they all jumped out. Siege almost fell off the ship.

"C'mon guys, let's go and kill Dragovich!"

The enemies on the top deck were easy to deal with. That is, until an enemy hilo came in.

"Enemy hilo!" Mason shouted.

"I'll take it out!" Siege yelled.

Siege looked around and found a Valkyrie Rocket Launcher. He aimed for the hilo. He shot the rocket and steered it toward the hilo.

BOOM!

The hilo was hit and went down into the ocean. Siege's team advanced toward the lower deck, taking out enemies as they went. Then the comms went off.

"Guys it's Woods! We're pinned down at the lower deck, requesting support!"

"Siege to Woods, we're on our way!"

When they got to the lower deck, Woods and Weaver were doing everything they could to hold on. Luckily, Siege and his team got there and took out the rest of the hostiles.

"Where's Dragovich?" Woods asked.

"He's not here." Hudson said.

"He's here." Siege said.

"Where?" Mason asked.

"Look at this huge pole and you'll find out." Siege pointed out.

Everyone looked at it, except Hudson, who was calling in an airstrike.

"Holy shit. He must be underwater." Woods stated.

"What?" Hudson asked, who had just finished calling in the airstrike.

"Hope ya'll packed your scuba gear, 'cause we're getting wet." Weaver said.

After they went underwater and reached the surface of the underneath part of the Rusalka, they began their search for Dragovich. Siege entered the next room, and was ambushed by Dragovich.

"You will die today, American." Dragovich said.

He was then hit in the head by Mason.

"That was for Reznov!" Mason said.

"Let's get him, together." Siege said to Mason after Mason helped him up.

"Let's do it." Mason agreed.

Siege and Mason then attacked Dragovich. They held him underwater and choked him. Dragovich then choked enough to where he was dead. Then, the airstrike began.

"C'mon guys, let's get out of here!" Hudson shouted.

They eventually did, and began to swim to the surface. While swimming, Siege heard two voices in his head. The first being Reznov.

"Well done Siege! You and Mason did what I could not. You have enacted my revenge. Thank you comrade! Now, I can rest in peace."

The other voice didn't sound familiar to Siege.

"So, you have used some of your powers during this war. Take my advice, and train in the moves you currently know, if you have trained enough, we will meet soon enough."

After the last voice finished, Mason and Hudson, along with Weaver and Woods, greeted Siege as he surfaced.

"Hey there, Siege." Mason said.

"We've done it, we won." Hudson said.

"And fucking Dragovich is dead, that makes it all worth while." Woods added.

* * *

 **Yes! Dragovich is dead!**

 **Well, that's the end of this story, the next chapter is kind of a post-story.**

 **Hope you enjoyed my first story!**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Aftermath

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back once again with Chapter 7: The Aftermath! As I said in the previous chapter, this is like a post story, showing what happened to Siege after the war. Also, I wasn't as slow as I thought with these updates, they're going pretty fast, so disregard the thing I said in Chapter 2 about the updates. Anyways, Read & Review is appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Call of Duty franchise.**

After the destruction of the Rusalka, Siege resigned as an army man, and left to do his own thing.

He remembered the voice in his head saying, "Train yourself in the moves you currently know."

So that's what Siege did. He trained in his moves for 3 years. In that 3-year period, he had become a WWE, ROH, and IWGP wrestler. Recently, he defeated "The Rainmaker" Kazuchika Okada for the IWGP World Heavyweight Championship.

When he was not restraining his power in the wrestling business, he trained day in and day out, with breaks only to eat, drink, or meditate. He decided to keep the armor that he first found when he killed Kravchenko. And other days, he would wait. For this said person who told him to train, to come. But not before Siege started a wrestling company… of his own.

 **And done! That's a wrap!**

 **So, now you all know my OC, and he will be in most of my stories.**

 **Notice I said most.**

 **And he will also be getting some new moves soon!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this story!**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


End file.
